Return to Smithsonian
by Shiverpass
Summary: Larry returns to the Smithsonian Museum after being unable to fight his desires for Amelia. What will happen with Susan, Nicky, and his friends he leaves behind once again?
1. Questioning Feelings

**Main Summary: When Larry had to return to his old museum and made everything all right again, the girl he met, Susan, just didn't seem as much the same as Amelia as he imagined from the Smithsonian Museum. So after giving into his feelings and talking to everyone at his museum, he finds himself hurrying back to the Smithsonian WITH the Golden Tablet. Unable to realize the disruption he's causing by leaving his friends behind once again at the American Museum of Natural History, he finds himself madly in love with Amelia all over again. **

**Characters: Amelia Earhart and Lawrence (Larry) Daley. **

**Warning: I do not own these characters (obviously).**

**I was fairly unsure of how I was going to start this story off. But I managed. ^_^; Please review! **

Chapter One – Questioning Feelings

Larry sat up in his bed and sight, burring his face in his hands in a rather stressed way. Susan, the ideal Amelia Earhart look-a-like, sat up and moved next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and planting three butterfly kisses on his bare back.

"Something wrong, honey?" Susan asked.

For a moment, Larry closed his eyes and it was the actual Amelia he remembered from the Smithsonian Museum. But when he opened his eyes and turned his head only to find Susan pressing her lips against his gently, he found it to be Susan...far from Amelia.

Larry sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah, just had trouble sleeping," he assured her.

She gave him a considerate smile. "You don't have to go into work tonight, silly. You have the vacation and sick days all built up," she reminded him.

Larry considered it for a moment, but then he thought of a great idea. He smiled weakly and kissed her quickly as he got up and slipped on his blue robe. "You know what? I have a great idea," he said as he tied the robe's belt around him securely.

"Oh yeah?" Susan asked as she got up and slipped her already ice-cold feet into her favorite pink, fuzzy, and worn-out slippers. She straightened her nightgown and combed her hand through her hair a few times to straighten it out a bit.

"Yeah," Larry replied back as he opened his door and headed over to his kitchen, Susan instantly fallowing him from behind. "How about I work tonight, talk to the boss, and then we all take a vacation," he said as he opened the fridge and took out some eggs and bacon to cook, starting the coffee maker.

Susan smiled as she sat at the kitchen island, folding her hands before her. "Oh yeah? Where to?" Susan asked as she let out a sigh and rested her chin on one of her propped hands.

Larry hesitated before answering as he turned on the stove and cracked a few eggs onto a a skillet and then slabbed five pieces of bacon onto another skillet. "How about Washington D.C.?" he asked as he flipped the bacon after three minutes.

Susan smiled more. She had always wanted to go to Washington D.C. "I'd love too!" she exclaimed.

After Larry slabbed two pieces of bacon and two things of eggs onto a plate and poured her a cup of coffee and placing them before her. He gave her a reassuring smile. "That's great! I'll plan it all out and talk to the boss," he said as he got himself a plate and a cup of coffee and soon sat next to her.

"Is Nicky gonna come?" Susan asked as she took a bit of her eggs and took a sip of her coffee, adding a few packs of sugar and a few packs of cream.

"Of course," Larry assured her.

Susan smiled. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I," replied Larry as he looked off in the distance of a picture of him at the Smithsonian Museum. He really couldn't. _I can't wait to see you again, Amelia,_ he thought to himself with a simple smirk set to his features.

Susan had no idea what was going to be in store for her.


	2. Borrowing

**Main Summary: When Larry had to return to his old museum and made everything all right again, the girl he met, Susan, just didn't seem as much the same as Amelia as he imagined from the Smithsonian Museum. So after giving into his feelings and talking to everyone at his museum, he finds himself hurrying back to the Smithsonian WITH the Golden Tablet. Unable to realize the disruption he's causing by leaving his friends behind once again at the American Museum of Natural History, he finds himself madly in love with Amelia all over again. **

**Characters: Amelia Earhart and Lawrence (Larry) Daley. **

**Warning: I do not own these characters (obviously).**

**Alright. So this one...I was wondering if I should jump into things, but I wasn't to sure. But here's Chapter two everyone! Hope you enjoy it. Please review! I forgot to add to the summary in the last chapter that there's a twist to the story. Turns out Larry is offered a brand new job. What job that is, you'll find out...(in this chapter -sigh-).**

Chapter Two - Borrowing

Larry buttoned his jacket up in the locker room of the Museum of American History. He sighed. Then McPhee came up to him. "Lawrence, I have a proposition for you," he said.

Larry pushed his eyebrows together just as he heard what McPhee said, after thinking about asking him about a vacation. "Oh yeah? What is it?" Larry asked.

"How would you like a new job?" McPhee asked.

Larry raised his eyebrows. "O-oh really? Where?" he asked, suddenly highly curious.

"How would you...like to work as the night guard at the Smithsonian Museum?" McPhee asked.

Larry's eyes widened? "What?" was his reply. "Really? Oh my gosh, that's great!" he said with a very excited voice and very happy face.

McPhee smiled awkwardly, like he hated the fact that he was smiling at this. "So you'll take it?" he asked.

"Uh, _yeah_!" Larry exclaimed.

..::(~~~~)::..

Theodore sighed and pushed his eyebrows together as he dismounted his horse. "Smithsonian? Night guard? There?" he asked with such disappointment in a way that made Larry's smile melt away from his lips.

"Yeah," he said as he frowned. "I mean, isn't that a great thing?" he asked.

Theodore sighed and looked at Sacajawea, who rested her head against Theodore's shoulder. "But...that will mean...you won't work here?" Sacajawea asked with concern.

Larry sighed and looked down, nodding his head. "Yeah, that will mean I won't work here..." he said in a saddened way. He ran his hands through his short hair and shifted his weight a bit to one side.

Theodore sighed and looked down, taking his hat off to run his hands through his hair. "Well, lad, if it's what you want to do, do it. Like I said. The key to happiness is doing what makes you happy," he remembered.

Larry nodded his head. "But...I was wondering if I could borrow something," he then said. "I need to talk to Ahkmenrah though," he said as he began to head towards the location of the Golden Tablet and where Ahkmenrah laid talking to a few of the exhibits.

When he entered the area, Ahkemenrah saw Larry and smiled. "Larry! Welcome!" he said with a warm and friendly smile. "What can I do for you tonight?"

Larry let out a sigh, ready to say something. "I need to borrow the Golden Tablet," Larry said.

The smile on Ahkmenrah's mouth turned into a confused and unsure setting. "You want to borrow the Golden Tablet? Why?" he asked, his face changing into a thoughtful expression.

Larry sighed, closing his eyes to prepare for his words once more. But someone beat him to the punch.

"It's because of Amelia, isn't it?" Sacajawea asked as she stepped forward. By now, all of the exhibits were surrounding Larry and Ahkmenrah.

Larry's eyes blinked open and look at Sacajawea. "You love her," she said with a small and careful smile as she walked forward.

"When you say 'borrow'...you mean...?" Ahkmenrah started.

"As in until I can find a way to turn Amelia...so that she can permanently be awaken..." Larry said as he looked down at his boots. "Or something like that," he then said.

"That's a very dangerous thing to be tampering with, Larry," Ahkmenrah said.

"I know, but I want to try it."

Ahkmenrah sighed. "Do we all agree on lending him it for a month at the least?" he asked.

Everyone said their 'yes' and then Ahkmenrah smiled a bit. "Go get her," he said as he walked over and took the tablet from the stone and handed it to Larry. Just like that. _Just like that?_ Larry asked himself.


	3. Moving to Washinton DC

**Main Summary: When Larry had to return to his old museum and made everything all right again, the girl he met, Susan, just didn't seem as much the same as Amelia as he imagined from the Smithsonian Museum. So after giving into his feelings and talking to everyone at his museum, he finds himself hurrying back to the Smithsonian with the Golden Tablet...and a new job. Unable to realize the disruption he's causing by leaving his friends behind once again at the American Museum of Natural History, he finds himself madly in love with Amelia all over again. **

**Characters: Amelia Earhart and Lawrence (Larry) Daley. **

**Warning: I do not own these characters (obviously).**

**This is just lead-up to a dramatic heart-string-tug chapter. I hope it's good enough. Enjoy and please review!**

Chapter Three – Moving to Washington D.C.

When Larry came home, he found Susan fast asleep on his couch while the TV was on, The Sound of Music was playing. It was almost over. Larry smiled and picked her up bridal style and laid her down in his bed, covering her up with his covers. It was about six in the morning, but she still seemed sleepy when she opened her eyes and murmured a 'hi' and soon fell back to sleep. Larry was unable to sleep, so he got a shower and headed into his living room.

Larry sat down in his recliner as he took out the Gold Tablet from his bag. He sighed. This was the key to him having Amelia back. This was the perfect key for his happiness. He missed how Amelia's kisses felt that night when he was at the Smithsonian Museum...he missed her quirkiness effected him easily.

He smirked.

When the clock in his kitchen struck eleven, Susan soon came from the bedroom and greeted Larry with a kiss on the jawbone, missing his cheek by accident, and her arms gently wrapped around his neck. "How was work? What did the boss say?" she asked in her voice that made it obvious that she just woke up.

"Turns out he wants me to work as the night guard for the Smithsonian Museum now," he said as he hid the golden tablet while Susan was still completely oblivious to it. Since he wasn't going to be the night guard at his museum, the museum's going to be back to its original hours until they can find a new night guard, which won't be for about two or three months.

"Really?" Susan asked as she moved over and sat on Larry's lap, resting her head on his shoulder with her arms still wrapped around his neck. "That means you have to move there...right?"

"Yes...I'm gonna have to tell Nicky..." he said as he cringed. Nicky would hate that.

After he spent an hour talking to Nicky and explaining to him what and why he was going to do what he was going to do while Susan took a shower and got ready for the day, Larry began calling and finding out about apartments in Washington D.C. He was lucky to have saved money from his old job as Daley Co. After finding an apartment and being able to put up his apartment for sale after a week, he had everything he needed packed and ready to go.

Susan raised herself on her tiptoes, causing her new black flats to crease, as she pressed her lips firmly against Larry's her arms wrapped around his neck. Larry couldn't help but place his hands on her waist as a result. He kissed her back and when Susan pulled away from the kiss, she smiled at him.

He ran a hand through her strawberry blonde hair and smiled. "Sorry you can't come with me," he said earnestly.

Susan gave him a sad smile. "Don't worry. I'll still come up and visit you on the weekends since I don't work," she smiled.

Larry smiled back. "Good," he said as he quickly gave her a reassuring kiss once more and then got into his car. He waved at her and was soon on his way to Washington D.C.

Larry didn't know what he was going to do with Susan. In a way, he had strong feelings for her. He loved her. But it felt like he had even stronger feelings for Amelia and he loved her all the more. So the whole car ride to D.C, he sat there, contemplating in the driver's seat about what to do if the whole turning Amelia Earhart from just a statue during the day into being alive every hour of everyday. But what if it didn't work? He would be heartbroken and would have to either deal with only being with Amelia during the night during his job hours, or just forget it all and be with Susan.


	4. The Visit

**Main Summary: When Larry had to return to his old museum and made everything all right again, the girl he met, Susan, just didn't seem as much the same as Amelia as he imagined from the Smithsonian Museum. So after giving into his feelings and talking to everyone at his museum, he finds himself hurrying back to the Smithsonian with the Golden Tablet...and a new job. Unable to realize the disruption he's causing by leaving his friends behind once again at the American Museum of Natural History, he finds himself madly in love with Amelia all over again. **

**Characters: Amelia Earhart and Lawrence (Larry) Daley. **

**Warning: I do not own these characters (obviously).**

Chapter Four – The Visit

Larry took one good look at his apartment and sighed, nodding his head in satisfaction. Everything seemed great. After unpacking, he headed out to dinner. Eating his Salisbury steak, garlic potatoes, and green beans with mushrooms, he couldn't stop thinking about seeing Amelia again. He would start work within two days.

Tomorrow was going to be his shopping day. Then he was planning on visiting the museum and talking with his new boss in between that all. He sighed heavily, noticing that he was sighing awfully a lot lately.

After dinner, he headed back to his new apartment. He got a shower, watched a little bit of NCIS, and then sat in his bed, thinking.

Thinking about Amelia.

The usual, it seemed. He laid back and pulled his covers over him, trying so hard to fall asleep. After about two hours of laying there in his bed, he finally fell into a deep sleep he's been needing. It seems that he's more comfortable here in Washington D.C. than he was back in New York City.

..::(~ ~ ~ ~)::..

Larry had to run countless errands around town, shopping. He was able to stock his fridge with two percent milk, strawberry yogurt, no-pulp orange juice, eggs, meat he would cook sometime this week, Mountain Dew, Humace, and new trays of ice cubs (including much more), not to mention his favorite chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

He was happy to be able to stock up his cupboards with no-icing strawberry Poptarts, Honey Bunches of Oats cereal, Triscuits, Baked Lays, Special K bars, cans of random soup, canned fruit, and canned vegetables. He looked around his kitchen after all that and smiled. His new apartment felt like home already.

Then he grabbed his keys and black sweat jacket and headed to Smithsonian Museum. Once there, he sighed and put his hands to his hips, looking around the Smithsonian Castle. _Seems like just yesterday I was here_...

"You're Lawrence Daley, aren't you?" a voice asked form behind him as Larry looked around the Air and Space Museum.

Larry turned around to find a girl with long, wavy auburn hair, glittering brown eyes, and ebony skin. "Yes, I am," he replied.

The woman smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Maria Jacobs, your new boss. Welcome," she said with a warm smile.

Larry took her hand and shook it. "Thank you," he said, smiling back.

"Have you been here before?" she asked him.

"Yes, I have. Quite a few times, actually," he answered as he let go of her hand and took a step away awkwardly.

"Then I guess giving you the tour is off my list," Maria said with a humorous laugh.

"I guess so," Larry replied.

"Well if you need anything, here's my number in case you don't already have it," Marisa said, handing Larry a small card.

"Thanks," Larry said, putting the card in his left jacket pocket.

Then Larry froze. His eyes locked on an exhibit. It was Amelia Earhart's exhibit. He smiled, walked down the steps, and hurried over to her. Her stance was positive, strong and so sure of herself. Even thought she was a wax model, he was so glad to see her bubbly blue eyes and short strawberry blonde hair that curled in its own natural way. He couldn't wait for tomorrow night.


	5. His Return

**Main Summary: When Larry had to return to his old museum and made everything all right again, the girl he met, Susan, just didn't seem as much the same as Amelia as he imagined from the Smithsonian Museum. So after giving into his feelings and talking to everyone at his museum, he finds himself hurrying back to the Smithsonian with the Golden Tablet...and a new job. Unable to realize the disruption he's causing by leaving his friends behind once again at the American Museum of Natural History, he finds himself madly in love with Amelia all over again. **

**Characters: Amelia Earhart and Lawrence (Larry) Daley. **

**Warning: I do not own these characters (obviously).**

**Alright...so how about with these next set of chapters, I had all done in school within one day...but when I came home all excited to type them out for you all, I found out I left the papers back...in my school locker. -_-; So now, I'm typing them out a little at a time. Hope they're okay. Please review!**

Chapter Five – His Return

Larry woke up to the sound of pouring rain hitting the windows of his apartment. Thunder sounded in the foregrounds in a rather calming way. He found himself laying on his stomach with the covers coming up to hi mid-stomach. He looked at his clock to see it 4:10pm. He would have to be at his new job by seven for sundown.

Glad he still had three hours until work, he took the time to take a long, hot shower, make himself some supper (grilled chicken with spaghetti), and then dressed in his usual casual clothing since the uniform would be provided in the locker room as one of the night guards at the museum.

He carried the Golden Tablet safely in his large duffel bag he would use to store his present clothes while he worked. After going through countless security procedures, he was finally slipping into the deep navy blue night guard uniform.

He took in a deep breath and looked at himself in the floor-length mirror of the locker room. He felt so comfortable. Being the night guard at a larger museum than the one in NYC felt so unbelievably amazing. But this would definitely be a new museum that would come to life at night.

Momentarily, Larry stuffed his clothes in his duffel bag as he grabbed the Golden Tablet and hurried to the statue where it would fit perfectly and keep safe during the whole exhibits-coming-to-life period of time. He had just added the piece when the falling sun and rising moon shined its light upon the golden surface of the tablet. Excitement ran through him as he turned around to head off to the Air and Space building.

But there was another night guard in his way. "What do you think you're doing?" asked the other night guard.

Larry quickly came up with an excuse. "Maria wanted me to put this here. She told me she wanted this here for about a month to see if it would gain more popularity for the museum or something like that," Larry explained casually.

The other night guard had short sandy blonde hair, saggy hazel eyes, and a small, thin mouth. He nodded his head, easily believing the lie. "Alright," he murmured.

"I'm just gonna head over to check on the Air and Space building," he said.

The other night guard, whose name tag read 'Casey', nodded his head and walked far away from any exhibits which were already moving.

The cupids were fluttering around while the paintings began to move. Without so much as a look around, he hurried off to look for Amelia.

When he came to her exhibit, seeming to have ran, he tried to catch his breath. But then he saw that Amelia was no longer there. Disappointment flooded over the excitement as he soon found his breath again. He looked down and let out a sigh, his hands on his hips, ignoring the talking and actions of other moving exhibits.

"Well by Golly, Ace. Never thought I'd see you again," a feminine and familiar voice spoke with certainty and bubbliness.

Larry turned around to see Amelia standing at the top of the metal staircase with her hands on her hips. Slowly making her way down the steps to Larry, her lips didn't even curl into so much as a smile. Larry was to glad to see her again to even notice.

Once Amelia stood before Larry, she didn't open her arms and welcome into the hug Larry was expecting. Instead, she slapped him.


	6. Can't Be Tamed

**Main Summary: When Larry had to return to his old museum and made everything all right again, the girl he met, Susan, just didn't seem as much the same as Amelia as he imagined from the Smithsonian Museum. So after giving into his feelings and talking to everyone at his museum, he finds himself hurrying back to the Smithsonian with the Golden Tablet...and a new job. Unable to realize the disruption he's causing by leaving his friends behind once again at the American Museum of Natural History, he finds himself madly in love with Amelia all over again. **

**Characters: Amelia Earhart and Lawrence (Larry) Daley. **

**Warning: I do not own these characters (obviously).**

**Sorry for the short chapter, there will be one that will be fairly long! Hope you guys like it. Romance to come soon! Feel free to give ideas of what should happen whether romance or adventure. And also, please review!**

Chapter Six – Can't Be Tamed

"Ow!" Larry exclaimed as his hand went to the cheek Amelia had slapped. "Why?" he asked, confused and rather disappointed.

"That's for coming back," she said in an upset tone. She then slapped his other cheek, seding another faint 'ow' hurling out of Larry's mouth. "And that's for letting me go!" And then she slapped his other cheek once more. "And that's for not visiting at all for two years straight."

As Amelia raised her hand to slap his other cheek again, Larry's hand grabbed her wrist. "Will you stop slapping me!"

Amelia looked down at Larry's uniform. "Sorry...got a little carried away..." she murmured. To Larry, Amelia looked like she needed help calming down.

Larry let go of Amelia's wrist and soon wrapped his strong arms around her. "It's good to see you too," he whispered gently.

Amelia's lips finally curved into a secret smile, glad to hear Larry's voice once again. After Larry let go of Amelia and stepped back from the hug, he rubbed his burning cheeks. _Wow this girl can really slap hard_, Larry thought to himself.

Amelia's inflamed blue eyes had finally calmed down to soft, sincere, and love. Larry's return was something that flipped a switch in Amelia, and she wasn't too sure what it was.

"NO GO!" Larry suddenly shouted to the mission control center of the building they were in. He sighed and walked away from Amelia.

..::(~ ~ ~ ~)::..

"Come on, guys, calm down!" Larry yelled to Ivan the Terrible and his army, who were yelling and screaming and fighting each other. They didn't even listen to him.

Everything seemed out of control. "Guys!" he yelled. Still, no response.

Larry hand his hand over his face and sighed. "This is pointless. I can't even get the animals to calm down," Larry said to Amelia, who was sitting atop a crate.

"Be harsher with them" Amelia shrugged her shoulders.

"Be harsh – ? C'mon, I'm doing the best I can!" Larry exclaimed in a stressed-out voice.

Amelia plopped down from the crate. "Watch," she said as she began walking over to the fighting crowd. "and learn," she finished as she passed Larry.

Amelia walked up to Ivan, requesting peace and calmness amongst his army politely and sweetly and soon walked away as the noise died down instantly. She gave Larry a sly smile and walked away.

_Guess it was really her who can't be tamed_, Larry thought to himself and hurried after Amelia.


	7. Consent

**Main Summary: When Larry had to return to his old museum and made everything all right again, the girl he met, Susan, just didn't seem as much the same as Amelia as he imagined from the Smithsonian Museum. So after giving into his feelings and talking to everyone at his museum, he finds himself hurrying back to the Smithsonian with the Golden Tablet...and a new job. Unable to realize the disruption he's causing by leaving his friends behind once again at the American Museum of Natural History, he finds himself madly in love with Amelia all over again. **

**Characters: Amelia Earhart and Lawrence (Larry) Daley. **

**Warning: I do not own these characters (obviously).**

**Alright, so I know you've all be so excited to find out what happens next. Been a few days since I put up a chapter up. So here y'all go! Let the romance...begin. ;)**

Chapter Seven – Consent

Larry sat on top of one of the crates and watched as different exhibits interacted how ever their nature was, careful not to cause any hard nor problems. It was like watching the Discovery Channel. Amelia sat next to him, grinning and smiling non-stop.

"So what's new with you?" Amelia asked Larry.

Larry looked over at Amelia, taking in the sight of her. "Nothing really. New job is here...came with the tablet for just a month."

Amelia smiled happily and moved over so that she was facing Larry. A knee between his legs and a knee on the other side of his knee. Her hands were on each side of him to support her weight. "You came for me...didn't you," she guessed in a voice just above a whisper.

Larry looked deep into Amelia's eyes and saw her passion. He then looked down at her lips. "Yes...I did," he replied in a slow and hesitant whisper.

Before Amelia knew it, Larry placed a hand on Amelia's neck and moved close until their lips brushed against each others. To Amelia, that was a tease. So she moved closer in return enough so that her lips were passionately pressed against his. After the kiss, she moved back a little and smiled. "I was wondering when you'd kiss me again," she murmured to him.

"Me too," he replied as he then got up. "I have a plan," he told her, jumping down from the crate.

"Oh? And what plan would that be?" Amelia asked as she sat on the edge of the crate.

"How would you like to be human?" Larry asked Amelia.

Amelia's eyes widened as she limply plopped down from the crate. "H-human?" she echoed as a question. She never thought about that.

Larry moved close so that his hands were on Amelia's waist, their bodies close. "Come with me to the American Museum of Natural History," he told her as a request.

Amelia looked at his eyes. "Oh, Larry...I would love that...but there's ought to be consequences?"

Larry shrugged his shoulders. "Just side-effects," he told her.

"Side-effects? Like what?" Amelia asked, giving him a curious look.

"Well...messed-up emotions..." he said as he stared off to space.

He was brought back to reality when he felt Amelia place a hand on his cheek gently and soon felt her lips gently press against his. "Of course I want to be human if it means I'll be with you forever," she replied to him with a soft and warm smile.

..::( ~ ~ ~ ~ )::..

"See you again tomorrow night," Larry said to Amelia as he walked her to her exhibit.

Amelia smiled as she stepped up on the platform of her exhibit. Larry quickly stepped up and kissed her while she still could. He kissed her until he felt Amelia's soft lips turn into wax beneath his lips. When he moved away, he looked around. Everything was back in its original place.

He sighed and began walking towards the main building to change and head home.

The next day, he woke up to a knock on his door. He got up, forgetting that the only thing he was wearing was his boxers, and answered the door.

As soon as he opened the door, arms flailed around him. It was Susan. Larry had to admit, he was pretty surprised to see her.

"Surprise!" Susan exclaimed.

"Wow! This _is_ a surprise!" Larry wrapped his arms back around Susan.

Susan let go of Larry and walked in with her deep green suitcase. She looked around and surveyed the room. "_Wow_! I love the place!" she said as she sat her suitcase aside.

Larry closed the door and walked over to Susan. "What are you doing here? It's not even the weekend yet," Larry replied as he walked into the room.

"Well they gave me a vacation. So I thought I'd come and surprise you," Susan explained simply, adjusting her glasses.

"Well you sure did surprise me," Larry said with a chuckle.


	8. Secret Revealed

**Main Summary: When Larry had to return to his old museum and made everything all right again, the girl he met, Susan, just didn't seem as much the same as Amelia as he imagined from the Smithsonian Museum. So after giving into his feelings and talking to everyone at his museum, he finds himself hurrying back to the Smithsonian with the Golden Tablet...and a new job. Unable to realize the disruption he's causing by leaving his friends behind once again at the American Museum of Natural History, he finds himself madly in love with Amelia all over again. **

**Characters: Amelia Earhart and Lawrence (Larry) Daley. **

**Warning: I do not own these characters (obviously).**

Chapter Eight – Secret Revealed

"I was thinking...why don't I got to work with you tonight?" Susan asked as she plopped down next to Larry on the couch in her pajamas.

_Crap._ "Um...I'm not too sure about that..." Larry said.

Susan pouted in a way that made Larry go a bit weak. "Awe, come on! Please?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around Larry's neck in a playful way. "I really want to see what it is you do there," she told him.

_No...it'd be too dangerous._ "Susan, it'll be dangerous," Larry told her.

Susan rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "So?"

It had always been impossible to say 'no' to Susan about anything ever since the day he met her back at the Museum of Natural History. So Larry sighed. He was sure Susan would love the whole idea of the Museum coming to life.

"Fine. Go get ready. Don't wear heels, though," he told her, realizing his hand was on her hip. He sighed and let go.

Susan smiled widely and bent over to kiss Larry on the corner of his mouth. She got up and hurried to the room where her suitcase was. She changed into her black skinny jeggings, soft teal baby doll top, converse shoes she thought she'd never wear, and a comfortable gray sweat jacket. She didn't bother messing with her hair and pulled her long strawberry blond hair up in a classic blonde.

She grabbed her purse and headed into the living room where Larry was, all ready. He grabbed his duffel bag and called for a taxi.

Once at the museum, Larry looked around nervously. "Susan, you know how at the other museum, the exhibits moved at night?" Larry asked as he walked into the locker room and began to change into his uniform and tied his tie.

Susan was sitting on a bench, watching Larry, unable to notice that he was trembling. "Uhuh...why?" she replied as she sighed and brought a leg up to her chest.

"Well...it's kinda the same thing here too...except not as advanced." Larry slid his jacket on and walked over to the wall where the rack of flashlights were, grabbing one and putting it in the flashlight holder hanging on his belt.

Susan smiled, excited. "Really? That's amazing! Why don't they keep the museum opened up at night then?" she asked as she dropped her leg back down to the ground and got up from the bench, admiring how important Larry was looking.

"The...animations...aren't perfected yet," Larry lied.

To Larry, it was better to make Susan believe they were just animatronics rather than be freaked out to the point of fainting, knowing Susan.

"Alright...ready?" Larry asked as they headed out of the locker room.

Susan followed Larry out of the Smithsonian Castle as the sun was lowering into the horizon. Larry led Susan to the Air and Space building, excited for what the outcome would be.

"You should see this one. She looks _just_ like you," Larry said as he hurried down the steps, everything moving.

Susan looked around, eyes widened with amazement and awe. "Wow..." she breathed.

"What's the rumpus now?" Amelia asked as she walked over to Larry.

Susan stepped behind Larry, eyes locked on Amelia. "Wow! She really _does_ look like me!" Susan exclaimed as she surveyed the animatronic before her, circling her.

Amelia looked alarmed. "Who are you? Why do you look like me? _Why_ are you circling me!" Amelia looked at Larry for an explanation, furry and shock glazed her eyes. "Mr. Daley," Amelia then called in a cold and angered voice.

Larry froze and his voice caught in his throat. He gulped, hoping that he could think up something to say. "Amelia, this is Susan...and Susan, this is Amelia Earhart," he said.

"The first woman pilot who was also the first to fly over the Atlantic ocean," Susan said. "I've heard everything about you from Larry," Susan said with a chuckle, turning to Larry. "So this is why you asked me if I was related to her when we met two years ago," she said with a bright smile.

Amelia stuck up her nose and faintly muffled a "hmph..." as she then looked at Larry. "She's your girlfriend, huh?" she asked him, her voice softer and more sadder than mad. She then stalked off.

Susan chuckled. "I can see what you mean by imperfection amongst them. I want to go see something else!" Susan said with excitement, tugging on Larry's left arm and batting her blue eyes.

Little did they both know, Amelia stopped short up the steps before turning around and watched the two, heartbroken.

Larry looked down at Susan. "Well what do you want to see?" he asked her, smiling softly down at her in a rather disappointed way. He didn't think Amelia would be that way. He knew he hurt Amelia deeply, but he didn't think it'd happen like that.


	9. Drama is No Drama

**Main Summary: When Larry had to return to his old museum and made everything all right again, the girl he met, Susan, just didn't seem as much the same as Amelia as he imagined from the Smithsonian Museum. So after giving into his feelings and talking to everyone at his museum, he finds himself hurrying back to the Smithsonian with the Golden Tablet...and a new job. Unable to realize the disruption he's causing by leaving his friends behind once again at the American Museum of Natural History, he finds himself madly in love with Amelia all over again. **

**Characters: Amelia Earhart and Lawrence (Larry) Daley. **

**Warning: I do not own these characters (obviously).**

**A/N: So I was sorta having trouble with chapter nine...I was unsure where I wanted it to go. So with two snow days in a row, I took the liberty to take my time on choosing. And so viola! Chapter nine, everyone!**

Chapter Nine – Drama is No Drama

"Really?" Susan asked Ivan the Terrible while Larry sat down, thinking. He would need to talk to Amelia while he still could.

"I'm gonna go check on something. I'll be back," Larry told them as he hurried off to the Air and Space building once again. He hurried in the building, looking around. He didn't see Amelia anywhere. "Amelia!" Larry called.

"She's down in the storage area," one of the bobble head Einsteins said.

"Thanks," Larry breathed as he headed over to the exit that led to the stairs, leading both down and up. He slipped through security easily and turned on his flashlight, searching everywhere. Nicky was right when he told Larry it'd be a maze the last time he was here.

He shined his flashlight every which way over every crate. Ignoring the bangs and shouts coming from the crates, he kept turning into a new row randomly.

Finally, his flashlight stopped on Amelia, who was hunched over on a crate in the shadows of the dark with her knees to her chest and tears falling from her eyes. She sniffed and rubbed her nose on the sleeve of her tan leather jacket.

"What do _you_ want." Amelia's voice showed how she was trying to be strong.

"Amelia..." Larry said in a soft voice as he carefully approached slowly.

"Just go away," she said as she shook her head.

"Can we talk about this?" Larry asked. "Please?"

"What's there to talk about? You have a girlfriend who I didn't even know about, who looks _just_ like me..." Amelia replied in a shaky voice.

"Okay...number one, I met her two days after I met you. Number two, I saw she looked like you and she has a heart of gold, so I thought maybe...just _maybe_...she would feel like you. And number three, I could never love her anymore than I love you," Larry explained as best as he could.

Amelia stopped crying and looked up at Larry. "You...you love me?" Amelia asked, going completely weak.

Larry took a step closer to her. "Yes...that's why I came back for you...why else would I come back for you?" he replied, soon taking another step closer.

Amelia moved to the edge of the crate and wiped her tears away as best as she could. Larry gently grabbed her waist so that her legs were around his hips. He took one hand away from Amelia's waist and placed it under Amelia's chin, wiping away any trace of tears as he soon pulled her head closer to his until their lips were passionately pressed against each other.

Amelia and Larry were both shocked by the natural intensity of the kiss. Suddenly, Larry felt Amelia grab his jacket's collar, bringing him closer to her. Larry's hand that was on Amelia's hip slid down to her thigh, but once the kiss threatened to go deeper, Larry pulled back, letting go of Amelia as he tried to catch his breath.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Amelia asked, obviously confused.

Larry chuckled and brushed his knuckles against Amelia's cheek. "You didn't do anything wrong. Just that...well I don't want to go any farther yet," Larry tried to explain.

"Farther," Amelia echoed, trying to understand.

"Amelia, you're not human...yet. I just don't want the kiss to turn into something more than it already is," Larry tried to explain, shaking his head and chuckling at himself.

After a moment, Amelia finally understood. She smiled softly, thankful for Larry being so considerate and understanding. She never realized she couldn't agree with him more until now. "I understand, Larry," she said to him.

Larry looked into her bubbly blue eyes and smiled back softly and warmly. "I'm glad you do," he replied as he then helped Amelia down from the crate and took her hand. "Now...are you ready to come home with me tomorrow?" he asked as he looked at his clock. It was twenty minutes before sunrise. It took ten to get out from underground.

"You betcha, Ace," Amelia replied, excited and full of zing.


	10. Easier Said Than Done

**Main Summary: When Larry had to return to his old museum and made everything all right again, the girl he met, Susan, just didn't seem as much the same as Amelia as he imagined from the Smithsonian Museum. So after giving into his feelings and talking to everyone at his museum, he finds himself hurrying back to the Smithsonian with the Golden Tablet...and a new job. Unable to realize the disruption he's causing by leaving his friends behind once again at the American Museum of Natural History, he finds himself madly in love with Amelia all over again. **

**Characters: Amelia Earhart and Lawrence (Larry) Daley. **

**Warning: I do not own these characters (obviously).**

**A/N: Alright...so I was thinking that after Amelia's turned to human and blah blah blah, I was thinking of making a sequel where it's like eleven years later when they're married and they have a baby girl who I was thinking about has a little romance with Al Capone or Ahkemenrah? I want to try and make the chapters longer and longer for sure. I really, really, really am sorry for how short and jumpy-ish this story is. D:**

Chapter Ten – Easier Said Than Done

Larry hurried back to the Air and Space Museum where he helped Amelia up onto her platform. They still had about twelve minutes before sunrise. He then hurried off to find Susan. He was going to have to break it off to her.

Then his phone began to ring. He took it from his pocket as he hurried over to the Smithsonian Castle. The caller ID said Dr. McPhee. Larry sighed, rolled his eyes, and pressed TALK. "Yeah?" he answered as he hurried across the courtyard and into the castle. He heard Susan's voice in the painting's showing part of the castle.

"Thank the lord. Lawrence, the exhibits won't work and I don't know how to maintain them. It happened two nights ago and it still isn't resolved! I need your assistance to come down here because I know that you know how to fix them," McPhee said, his voice all scared and worried.

"Alright, I'll take a few days off and come down there to help you out, 'kay?" Larry said, already knowing he'd return regardless.

"Thank you so much, Larry. It's just...so stressful. Y'know? We're already loosing money. Plenty of it. When will I see you?" McPhee then asked.

"Tomorrow night at the earliest," Larry said as he then said his goodbye and closed his phone.

"Susan, it's time to go," Larry said, nodding his head at Al Capone, who was now talking to Susan with a deep conversation about the mafia. Al Capone looked at Larry and nodded his head, understanding that he had to go back to his exhibit because the sun was about to come up.

"I turned off all of the exhibits since I was supposed to maintain them. My shifts over," Larry said as he finally slowed down to a regular and calm walk as Susan walked beside him.

"I had fun tonight. A lot of fun. These exhibits are so smart," she said as she intertwined her arm with Larry's. But Larry pulled his arm away gently as he walked into the locker room.

Disappointment flashed in Susan's eyes, but she ignored it. "So, I'm hungry. How about we go somewhere for a nice breakfast?" she asked as she sat down on the bench and looked away as Larry changed out of his uniform, put it in his locker, and changed into his regular clothes, which was khaki pants, a casual blue blouse, and his favorite black jacket.

"I'm not really hungry. I'll make you something when we get home," he said as he grabbed his duffel bag and began to walk out. But Susan stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"What's the matter, Larry?" she asked with full concern and curiousity.

Larry looked down at her, their faces within an uncomfortable distance for Larry. He pulled back a bit. "Nothing...I just...need to talk to you about something when we get home," he told her, this time actually telling the truth.

Fear struck through Susan's heart. A million possibilities passed through her mind on the ride home of what it might be that Larry wanted to talk to her about. Breaking up with her, asking her to marry him, a problem he wanted to talk about...anything really.

When they got in and Larry began to cook up some cheese omelets, he motioned for Susan to sit down at the kitchen table. So she did. As he cooked, he looked at Susan. "Do you love me, Susan?" Larry asked.

Susan was puzzled by his question. "Um...well..." she started, but then Larry cut in. "Because as much as I don't want to hurt you, I have to tell you that I don't feel as much for you as I did before...we both agreed to be honest and open-minded, right?" Larry placed a plate before Susan.

Susan was so astonished. "You...you've lost interest in me...well...I must say that it's not like I'm crazy about you...but I'm just comfortable...with you," Susan explained as she quickly shrugged her shoulders and began eating her omelet.

"See...? You don't love me," Larry said as he shook his head and began whipping eggs in a bowl for his omelet. He was thinking about Amelia. Tonight, he will take her to the American Museum of Natural History **(A/N Yes...I'm aware that I didn't say it right the last time I said it...)**.

Susan sighed. "I'll leave after I eat," she said. "But Larry, I'm thankful you've always been honest and good to me," Susan said with a soft but sad smile. Larry looked at her for a moment and smiled back. He was only ninety percent ever honest to Susan. But he was sure he was the most honest to her that most men are to their girlfriends.


	11. A Warm Welcome

**Main Summary: When Larry had to return to his old museum and made everything all right again, the girl he met, Susan, just didn't seem as much the same as Amelia as he imagined from the Smithsonian Museum. So after giving into his feelings and talking to everyone at his museum, he finds himself hurrying back to the Smithsonian with the Golden Tablet...and a new job. Unable to realize the disruption he's causing by leaving his friends behind once again at the American Museum of Natural History, he finds himself madly in love with Amelia all over again.**

**Characters: Amelia Earhart and Lawrence (Larry) Daley.**

**Warning: I do not own these characters (obviously).**

**A/N: I know it's been forever since I updated this story. So here's chapter eleven for those of you who actually read my story. :) I thought it out and now I'm sorry to say that the story will be ending soon...sorry for a short chapter, btw.**

Chapter Eleven – A Warm Welcome

The following day, Larry had arranged something to bring Amelia back to the Museum of Natural History with him. It was going to be during the night and just like how he got home the last time, he would be riding back to the museum with Amelia in, as Amelia would call the plane, Ol' Bessie. Susan left after supper the last night Larry was in Washington D.C.

Amelia stepped out of the plane, smiling up at the museum. "Well I've never been in here, Ace. But I must say...for how small it is, it sure looks grand!" she exclaimed as she linked her arm with Larry as Larry carried the golden tablet with him into the museum.

As soon as Larry stepped into the museum, everyone began to move. They all came over to give a warm welcome to Amelia. Teddy gave her a big bear hug, Sacajawea gave her kind words, saying how they were all glad to see her again.

Then finally, Akmenrah came over to them, taking the golden tablet from Larry's hands after Larry presented it to him with a bow to his head. Then Ahkmenrah took Larry off to the side to talk to him as everyone surrounded Amelia, asking so many questions out of curiosity.

"Now, you are certain you wish to go through with this?" Ahkmenrah asked Larry.

Larry sighed and looked off to the side at Amelia, who was having fun with everyone's interactions. He then looked back at Ahkmenrah. "Of course I'm certain," Larry said, putting his hands to his hips.

Ahkmenrah nodded his head. "Bring Amelia Earhart to my tomb," he then said as he walked away with the tablet.

Larry nodded his head and hurried over to Amelia, grabbing her arm. "It's time," Larry murmured.

Amelia smiled excitedly and let Larry lead her to where Ahkmenrah was. After Ahkmenrah had placed Amelia in his tomb, assuring her not to be afraid, she closed up his tomb and spoke in Egyptian as he held the golden tablet in his hands face up. Then the tablet began to glow. And then the engravings on the tomb began to glow.

Larry watched with widened eyes. Ahkmenrah smiled with excitement. "It's working!"

When all of the glowing was over and there was a silence amongst the atmosphere. Ahkmenrah opened his tomb to see Amelia with eyes closed. Alarm swept through Larry. "What's wrong with her. Is she okay?" he asked in an immediate voice.

Ahkmenrah chuckled. "Don't you see it, Larry Daley? Her chest is rising and falling! She's breathing!"

Larry smiled, feeling a happy tear creep up at his right eye. She was finally human again. All his. He picked Amelia up bridal style as Amelia moaned softly and wrapped her arms around Larry. She felt so real. He smiled and gently kissed her temple.

"Well I better get going. I have a lot of work to do," Larry whispered to Ahkmenrah, trying not to wake up sleeping Amelia.

Ahkmenrah smiled. "It's good to have you back again, Larry," Ahkmenrah whispered back.

Larry smiled and nodded a thankful nod to Ahkmenrah as he walked out of the room, down the hall, and into the lobby where everyone's curious gaze covered Amelia's body. Larry gave them all assuring smiles, a silent way to tell them that Amelia's human finally. She's real...and not a wax model anymore.

Larry laid her down on a bench in the lobby as he got out his cell phone, arranging for all of his things back in Washington D.C. to be brought back to NYC. The movers assured him that with the extra money Larry was willing to pay them, he'd have all his stuff back by tomorrow evening.

Larry closed his cell phone and looked at Amelia, who was curled up on the bench with her hands folded beneath her head as a pillow. Larry removed his jacket and placed it on Amelia's shoulders, thinking she'd be a bit cold. Fully happiness had stuck Larry for the first time in his life.


	12. New Life, New Person

**Main Summary: When Larry had to return to his old museum and made everything all right again, the girl he met, Susan, just didn't seem as much the same as Amelia as he imagined from the Smithsonian Museum. So after giving into his feelings and talking to everyone at his museum, he finds himself hurrying back to the Smithsonian with the Golden Tablet...and a new job. Unable to realize the disruption he's causing by leaving his friends behind once again at the American Museum of Natural History, he finds himself madly in love with Amelia all over again.**

**Characters: Amelia Earhart and Lawrence (Larry) Daley.**

**Warning: I do not own these characters (obviously).**

**A/N: Alright. So thank you, everyone, _so_ much for all your reviews. You have no idea how much it means to me. :) I think this is the longest chapter in this story yet! One more chapter after this and the story will be done! Lots of love and happy reading! -makes a heart with her hand-**

Chapter Twelve – New Life, New Person

Amelia's eyes fluttered open, taking in her new atmosphere. Her eyes stared up at a slow-moving thing on the ceiling that reminded her of a pair of propellers from planes. She pushed her eyebrows together, feeling a weird sensation in her head as she placed her hand to hands to her temples. She rubbed a bit as soon as she realized that it was pain. A headache, maybe. She moaned and tried to sit up, but she couldn't. She felt so weak. And not to mention her stomach was in pain. She was in a large bed and she had no idea where she was.

Before she looked around the room she was in for Larry, Larry came through the door and sat beside her, placing a tray of plates of food before her. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, coffee, orange juice... Amelia looked down at it, curious. "This...is food...I haven't seen it in so long!" she exclaimed as she tried once again to sit up. When she couldn't, she sighed and relaxed, as if to wait for her strength to return or something.

"Yeah. I thought you'd be hungry," Larry said, keeping the tray steady for Amelia. "Here, let me help you," Larry said as she got up and propped up the pillows behind Amelia, helping her slide back so she could sit back with her back to the pillows.

"Well, I'll leave you to your eating. I'll just be in the other room." And before Larry got up to leave, Amelia grabbed his hand with her shaking hand.

"Please don't leave me...yet, Mr. Daley," she said as she gave him a serious and yet scared look.

Larry gave her a warm smile as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "As you wish," he told her as he moved to the other side of the bed where he could properly sit next to Amelia in unison.

Here and there, Amelia happily handed Larry a random piece of bacon or a piece of her waffle. Larry took it happily, being that he gave all of his breakfast food that he had in the fridge to her. He wanted to take her shopping today, but he feared she wouldn't have much energy to do much walking.

"Amelia, I'm going to have to leave you alone today for a few hours," Larry said.

Amelia froze mid-chew and stared at Larry with her wide blue eyes. "Why?" she asked as she gulped down her food, covering her mouth a bit in realization she had just spoken with her mouth full.

Larry chuckled. "I have to get more food and stuff for you. I need to get you a razor, deodorant, perfume, clothes, shoes, socks, underwear, bras..." Larry went on. "I mean, you can't walk around in my boxers and extra pajamas!"

Amelia chuckled and nodded her head. "I understand, Mr. Daley...but can't I got with you?" Amelia asked.

Larry sighed. "Will you have enough energy for walking?" he asked her, placing a hand on her cheek.

Amelia smiled and nodded her head. "Let me try walking first," she said as she carefully handed the empty tray of dirty plates to Larry, uncovering herself as she slid over so that her feet were touching the hardwood floor of his bedroom and her butt was on the edge of the mattress.

Amelia got up with the help of the strong wood nightstand for her to lean on a bit. Her legs felt like gelatine. They felt weak and wobbly. She looked at Larry and tried taking a step, tipping a bit, but staying on her feet with strength.

Larry sat the tray down beside him and got up, wrapping his arms around Amelia's waist. "Why don't we get you cleaned up first. Then we can take you out shopping," he said with a smile as he led Amelia into his bathroom, drew a bath in his bath/shower, and was about to leave Amelia to fend for herself to get undressed and washed.

"Larry!" Amelia said, grabbing Larry's arm.

"What?" Larry asked, alarmed.

"Aren't you going to help me with undressing and washing myself?" Amelia asked

Larry thought of how embarrassing it'd be for Amelia to be aware that he would see her naked. How else did he get her in those clothes he let her borrow? He sighed. He couldn't let Amelia, really, to fend for herself. So he nodded his head and closed the door to the bathroom, walking over to Amelia, who leaned her weight on the bathroom sink to keep her on her feet since her legs were still a bit wobbly and weak.

Larry stood before Amelia and slowly, carefully unbuttoned Amelia's royal blue satin pajama top. When that was unbuttoned, he slid down Amelia's matching pajama pants. Amelia had her eyes on Larry's lips the whole time to keep herself from blushing out of embarrassment that she'd be aware that Larry was going to see her naked. Larry slid off her top as Amelia moved forward a bit so her hands would drop from the sink, allowing the top to slide down to the white diamond linoleum floor. Amelia's skin was soft, which bumped against the coldness of the room.

"You can take off the rest," he murmured in a voice just above a whisper as he turned around, blocked the drain, and began to draw warm, but hot, water for Amelia as Amelia put down the toilet seat's cover and sat down on it, removing the boxers.

Larry turned around and tried not to gawk at the sight of Amelia's body, taking her arms gently as he helped Amelia into the bathtub. Amelia moaned at the feel of the warm water against her skin, absolutely loving the feelings as she sat back and relaxed just as Larry was going to the cupboard by the sink to retrieve a wash cloth.

"You know, Larry, before this...the only feeling I felt was your lips and your warmth," Amelia said as she looked at Larry with a passionate face, happiness glazed across her aqua blue eyes.

Larry smiled as he grabbed a stool and placed it before the tub, sitting down in it as he took the shower gel from one of the built-in shelves in the shower part. He squeezed some gel onto the wash cloth, lathered the wash cloth up, and then motioned for Amelia to sit up so he could get the washing done and over with.

"That and hurt," Amelia then added in a smaller voice.

The green lathery lavender-smelling wash cloth grazed across Amelia's back in a soothing and comforting way. "I'm sorry I ever hurt you, Amelia," Larry assured her in earnest.

"Don't worry, Larry...you are forgiven," Amelia replied.


	13. Lost Energy

**Main Summary: When Larry had to return to his old museum and made everything all right again, the girl he met, Susan, just didn't seem as much the same as Amelia as he imagined from the Smithsonian Museum. So after giving into his feelings and talking to everyone at his museum, he finds himself hurrying back to the Smithsonian with the Golden Tablet...and a new job. Unable to realize the disruption he's causing by leaving his friends behind once again at the American Museum of Natural History, he finds himself madly in love with Amelia all over again.**

**Characters: Amelia Earhart and Lawrence (Larry) Daley.**

**Warning: I do not own these characters (obviously).**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, guys. :( I've been so busy I can't believe it. My grandpa died, then I'm unable to get of my sinus infection (still got it after over three weeks), school's ending...so I'm really putting all my effort into school (I'm okay in Biology now! :D), and not to mention, drama with the ex. Alright. So here's the next chapter I'm sorry I neglected to write and put up. Hope it's good. As requested, I'm going to extend what I have planned and after this chapter, I plan on there being more than one more chapter. :) Enjoy! -makes a heart with her hand-**

Chapter Thirteen – Lost Energy

After going to a few small clothing stores and getting Amelia stocked up on a good start to her own wardrobe, Amelia slowly walked carefully in the simple black ballet flats Larry had bought her and kept her arms entwined with Larry's as they entered the Walmart. Amelia's eyes widened. "I never saw a store like this this big!" she exclaimed as they walked into the store, being greeted carefully by the Walmart greeter.

Larry chuckled. "Where should we go first?" Larry said as he got into his pocket and drew out his folded list of food and items he needed to get for the apartment.

"Well, what are we going to do tonight after the eating?" Amelia asked as she looked over the list with Larry.

"Well I was hoping we could have...out first date tonight," Larry said, a bit shyly, as he looked over at Amelia as they walked towards the entertainment section. "So I was hoping we'd have a nice dinner and then watch a few movies. And I want you to pick some out," Larry said.

As they walked down the movie isles of the entertainment section, Amelia stopped every now and then to pick up a DVD case to read the back summery of the plot of the movie. So far, Amelia had picked up Amelia, only because it was about her and she saw it was a romance. Now Amelia had the cartoon Anastasia in her hand.

"I remember watching that when I was in high school. It's a very cute movie," Larry said as he looked at the DVD with Amelia.

"How good's the romance?" Amelia asked with a small and playful smile.

Larry thought for a moment, trying to recall. "Pretty cute and okay. Something I know you'll go 'awe' about," Larry said with a chuckle as he took the DVD from Amelia's hand and tossed it in the buggy. "Okay...now food," he said as he turned the buggy around and headed out of the entertainment section with Amelia and headed to the start of the twenty-something isles of food. After grabbing chips, pop, eggs, orange juice, bread, donuts, tv dinners, chicken to cook, potatoes to cook, Oreos, milk, cereal, and some ice cream, they headed to the check out counter to pay.

By the time they paid and they got to Larry's car, Amelia sighed. "Amazing how only shopping can take so much out of a person," she said as she sagged limply to the passenger's seat.

"Well remember what Ahkmenrah said. You'll be weak for a few days," Larry reminded Amelia as he packed the truck with the bags, trying to fit everything in along with Amelia's clothing store bags.

Khols, Dillards, Macy's, and JC Penny's bags lined the outer part of the trunk. He sighed, chuckling to himself as he closed the trunk, put the buggy away, and got into the driver's seat. He helped Amelia buckle herself as he put the car in gear and was on their way home. On their way home, Amelia reached over and rested her head on Larry's shoulder, resting her hand on her lap the whole drive home.

Once home, Amelia's eyes opened from sleep as she helped Larry carry the bags in, dropping everything off on the kitchen table. Amelia put the bags of her new belongings in the bedroom to unpack and to cut the tags off later.

"Alright...now what can I do to help?" Amelia asked as she strolled into the kitchen where Larry was unpacking the groceries.

Larry chuckled. "I'll do the cooking. In the meantime, go ahead and take a nap. You look tired," Larry said as he stopped what he was doing and walked over to Amelia, put his hands on her waist, and got really close.

Amelia looked up at him as her cheeks blushed bright dolly red. A small smile stretched across her lips. "Alright. Well...wake me when supper's ready," she said as she hesitated to lean in. Larry got the hint and decided to do it for her. He quickly leaned his head in until their lips met. Amelia's lips slightly parted as she placed a hand on Larry's cheek.

Then Amelia took a step away as she gave Larry one last smile before she turned around and walked to the bedroom. When she got to the bedroom, she closed the door behind her and crawled atop the made bed as she rested her head on Larry's pillow and sighed, smiling as she soon drifted off to sleep.

Larry got out the chicken and potatoes along with the green beans as he got out all the spoons and pots and pans to cook the things in. He put the chicken in the oven, put the green beans in the water, and then waited for the chicken to finish before he'd put the potatoes in the oven afterwords.

Soon enough, Larry lightly tapped on the bedroom door as he opened it up and peered inside, staring at the sleeping Amelia on his side of the bed. He smiled as he walked in and then over to Amelia, bending over so that his hands rested on her shoulder pointing to the ceiling. He shook her lightly until Amelia's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Larry.

"Hey sweetie. Dinner's ready," Larry said in a small and gentle voice.

Amelia smiled more as she stretched a bit and sat up. "Good...because I'm starting to understand the feeling of hunger as of now," Amelia said as she got up from the bed and followed Larry out to the candle-lit dinner table with the plates already filled with wonderful-smelling food. Amelia felt like she was in heaven. "Wow...you sure know how to cook," Amelia said as she sat down the closest seat to her.

Larry sat down next to her as he poured her a glass of blackberry wine, which he heard helped keep the stomach settled. Larry feared Amelia would get sick sooner or later. He wanted to take every precaution necessary. He didn't want to see her out of comfort.


	14. The First Date

**Main Summary: When Larry had to return to his old museum and made everything all right again, the girl he met, Susan, just didn't seem as much the same as Amelia as he imagined from the Smithsonian Museum. So after giving into his feelings and talking to everyone at his museum, he finds himself hurrying back to the Smithsonian with the Golden Tablet...and a new job. Unable to realize the disruption he's causing by leaving his friends behind once again at the American Museum of Natural History, he finds himself madly in love with Amelia all over again.**

**Characters: Amelia Earhart and Lawrence (Larry) Daley.**

**Warning: I do not own these characters (obviously).**

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Woots! ^.^**

Chapter Fourteen – The First Date

After they had eaten, Larry put in the movie Amelia as he sat down on the couch, pulling Amelia down beside him, wrapping his arms around her. Amelia smile softly as she laid her head on Larry's chest, her feet resting on the rest of the couch. Amelia blushed at the romantic scenes whenever they'd come on. "Oh...he's charming," Amelia said, pointing at the character who was making out with Amelia on the elevator.

Larry chuckled. "That's Ewan McGregor. Great Actor," Larry said.

Amelia just said "Hmm," and went back to watching the movie. By the ending, she was crying. "I can't believe how close to correct they were with this movie," she said as she sat up and wiped her eyes. But then she looked at the tears on her fingertips. "I'm crying..."

Larry chuckled and gently grabbed Amelia's hands. "Yes...you're crying," he said as he leaned in and kissed each tear away, causing Amelia to calm down and smile.

"Can we save the movie for tomorrow night?" Amelia asked. She wasn't tired, but just wanted quiet time with Larry.

Larry smiled and nodded his head. "If that's what you want, sweetie," he said.

Amelia blushed at him calling her sweetie. "You have no idea...how happy I am to be here with you...to be able to be with you for more than the hours of the night..." Amelia murmured as she sat up, her hands on the edge of the couch.

"Am am too," Larry said, slowly nodding his head as he mocked Amelia's stance. He placed a gently hand on her back She wore a tank top, so the sparks from his touch came to her more easily.

She shivered under his touch as she shook her head. "Don't..." Amelia warned him, suddenly fighting against temptation to reach over and kiss him.

"Don't what?" Larry said with a coy smile, knowing what his touch was doing to her.

Without a word, Amelia quickly turned her face and crushed her lips against Larry's. As a response, Larry wrapped his arms around Amelia's waist as he laid back with Amelia atop of him. He crush her body against her, suddenly feeling his heart beat greatly. He needed more of her. He parted his mouth, as Amelia did the same. He then opened his mouth more, exploring her tongue with his as he felt her breath. A hand roamed to her breast as Amelia let out a soft moan. That moan did a great deal to Larry. His heart beat faster as adrenalin ran through him suddenly.

Amelia racked her hands through Larry's hair, trusting him with all of her heart. She felt his hand at at her breast and felt her heart beat fast in her chest. Then all of a sudden, Larry got up with Amelia, picking her up so that she had her legs wrapped around Larry's waist. Larry pushed Amelia against the living room wall as Amelia began unbuttoning his blouse, pulling it down from his shoulders as one by one, Larry let go of Amelia with one hand for the blouse to come off, put his hand back on her waist, and then the same with the other blouse until he was shirtless.

Amelia grazed her hands across Larry's chest. A weak moan came from Larry's throat as his hands slid down to gripping Amelia's butt. He hurried into the bedroom where Larry laid Amelia down on the bed, pulling her tank top over her head as his hands roamed her stomach. Amelia reached behind her and undid her bra, taking it off as Amelia took off Larry's belt and soon unzipped it.

After a half an hour of getting hot with excitement, Larry entered Amelia cried out from the pain as Larry gently kissed her lips, cheeks, jaw bone, and neck to try and calm her down, assuring her that it was supposed to be that way. He waited for Amelia to calm down before he would start moving in and out of her. When he did, Amelia's cries soon turned to moans of pleasure.

And after making love that night, Larry and Amelia fell asleep wrapped in each others arms, smiling into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
